Return to Westchester
by SweetSixteenMasGomez
Summary: Massie finally returns back to Westchester, New York. Its been 4 years since she saw and talked to Derrick Harrington. What happens when old sparks ignite? Will they fall for each other again? Rated T for future themes
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

_**Massie**_

"_It's good to be back." *smiles*_

"_I love you too" *they kiss*_

"_You are officially OUT" *turns and walks away*_

"_Wait, is he with Duh-livia?" *jaw drops*_

_**Alicia**_

"_I love you"*looks down at their intertwined fingers*_

"_How could he do this to me? He told me he loved me!" *tears rolling down her cheeks*_

"_It's over" *looks away*_

_**Claire**_

"_I can't do this anymore, I don't want to fake date, just tell her you love her" *looks directly into his eyes*_

"_Don't do this" *On the verge of crying*_

"_You'll get over him I promise" *Looking at her*_

_**Kristen**_

"_I can't believe I did that to her. After all she did for me" *looking guilty*_

"_Girls, I think I may love him" *the girls gasp*_

"_Best Friends For Life" *The girls all say*_

_**Dylan**_

"_Are you kidding me? You're choosing her over me?" *eyes wide*_

"_I'm what?" *screeches*_

"_Loving you, I what I regret the most" *sad*_

_**Derrick**_

"_Why did you leave? And most importantly why didn't you tell me?"*holding her chin*_

"_I'd like to dedicate a song to a special person" *All Again For You starts playing*_

"_You always said you wanted to kiss in the rain" *smiles and then kisses her*_

_**Cam**_

"_I love you forever" *kisses her*_

"_Come and take a swim with me" *in the water*_

_*I'm in love with your eyes, they're mesmerizing" *smiles*_

_**Josh**_

"_I'm sorry" *looks sincere*_

"_Wait!" *runs after her*_

"_May I have this dance?" *holds out a hand*_

_**Kemp**_

"_Ooo, you're in love" *laughs*_

"_Just because we aren't dating doesn't mean we can kiss" *leans in*_

"_YES! WE WON!" *Cheers*_

_**Chris**_

"_She's having a what?" *freaks out*_

"_Is she okay doctor?" *paces back and forth in front of the doctor*_

"_I'll love you no matter what" *kisses her*_


	2. Your Love Is My Drug

**Return To Westchester**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the character Lisi does I only own the story (:

_What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind_

Massie got off of her family's private jet. It has been 4 years since she was last in Westchester. She left because there was way too much drama with everyone. Of course, her 4 best friends Claire, Alicia, Dylan and Kristen kept in touch with her. She was now eighteen years old. Everything was still the same. She planned to go to University, in Westchester. She was scared to face the one person she left because of. _Derrick Luke Harrington._ They were dating when she left for England. She never said goodbye to him. She had not answered his phone calls and texts. She even changed her number and only gave her new number to her 4 best friends. She was greeted by Isaac, the family's driver.

"Hello Miss Block, Welcome back" Isaac said, and then gave Massie a warm smile.

"It's good to be back, Isaac" Massie responded.

Massie slipped into the black Range Rover. She plugged her earphones in her ear and turned on her ipod, She turned to Her and Derricks song, the first song they danced to at the Spring formal, it was All Again For You by We The Kings, and stared out the window looking at the city lights as Isaac drove her back home to the Block estate. After 30 minutes, they finally arrived. When Isaac opened the door, Massie was greeted by her 4 best friends and her parents.

"Oh My Gawd, Mass! You still look amazing!" The Spanish raven-haired beauty squealed.

"You too Leesh," Massie simply replied.

Massie laughed with her friends. They have been friends since "Hey Mass! I haven't seen you in forever how was high school in England?" Dylan asked.

"Amazing, tons of hawt guys there" Massie winked at Dylan. The two girls laughed.

"Honey, let's go inside so you can unpack" Kendra said.

Massie nodded. She went inside, the other girls followed. The girls helped her unpack everything. Her room was still the same. Purple duvets, white walls, Purple rugs and most importantly, Her Purple iMac. But what's worst about moving back? She lived right next to Derrick Harrington, and that her room was right across from Derricks. She saw him dribbling a soccer ball in his room. He still looked so hot.

"Mass! Hello? Earth to Massie!" Alicia snapped her fingers in front of Massie's face. Its snapped her out of her trance.

"Did I just catch you checking Derrington out?" Alicia asked raising her eyebrow.

"Uh, No of course not" Massie said quickly.

Alicia stopped asking, she knew better than to push their Alpha anymore than they had to.

"I'm hungry want to go out to eat?" Massie asked.

"Sure" the girls said in unison.

They decided that they would eat at Mr. Greek since they all had a craving for Greek food.

"OMG, this Greek food is amazing!" Massie said taking another bite of her Greek salad.

Massie was going to take another bite when she saw a familiar face across the room.

"Girls, is it me or do I see Derrington over there?" Massie asked the girls. They all turned to look.

"OMG! It is Derrington!" Claire said.

"Wait, is he with Duh-livia?" Massie asked.

"OMG! Yea he is!" Alicia gasped. "I didn't know he liked her!"

"I don't think he does, he looks really annoyed with her" Kristen pointed out.

Massie looked at Derrington's face, Kristen was right. He did look annoyed. Just then Derrick looked around the room. They both locked eyes with each other. Derrick looked confused. He shook his head and went back to his food.

**Review please!**

**I haven't posted in a long time, and i really like this new storyline? Tell what you want to happen next in the reviews!**

**God Bless,**  
**Massie Gomez**


	3. My First Kiss

**Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews! Tomorrow is my last day of school, and of course like every year we have a half day! So, I'll write at least 2 chapters tomorrow, one for Something to Cherish Forever and one for Return to Westchester. Or 2 chapter for Return to Westchester or 2 chapters for Something to Cherish Forever! You guys choose! Tell me in the reviews! And now, enough of my babbling! Let get on to the story!**

_My first went a little like this  
__And twist. And twist  
__So my first kiss went a little like this  
__Ah huh. And twist  
__Ah huh Ah huh  
__And twist_

Massie just kept on looking at him. She tilted her head slightly to the left.

"_Whatever"_ Massie thought. "_He likes Duh-livia anyways, they're probably dating_ _too_"

Massie turned back to her food. She suddenly didn't feel like eating. She poked at her salad.

"Ughh" Massie exhaled.

"What's wrong Mass?" Dylan asked as she stuffed her mouth with Greek salad.

"Nothing" Massie simply answered but inside her head, there was only 1 person on her mind. _Derrick Harrington_. She couldn't help but think about him, and about everything they had gone through together. They were each other's first kiss, and when her grandma died, He was there to support him. "_I bet he doesn't even want to see or talk to me anymore_" Massie thought.

She waited for another 15 minutes for the girls to finish their food. Her Greek salad was only half finished. The waiter asked if she was done, and she said yes. She couldn't stuff food in her mouth and pretend that she wanted to eat. She just couldn't.

Massie paid for her food and waited for the girls to pay.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" Massie asked.

"How about shopping?" Alicia said. "I'm dying to get that new BCBG dress!"

Massie looked around no one else said anything.

"Okay, shopping it is" Massie finally said. They all went into the Range Rover.

"Westchester Mall, Isaac" Massie demanded.

Isaac said nothing, he drove the girls to the Westchester Mall.

"Thanks Isaac" Massie said and she didn't wait for Isaac to answer. The girls got out of the Range Rover and strutted inside.

"Do you want to try to do what we did in 7th grade? I mean walking to the chorus of a song?" Massie asked.

"Sure" The girls said in unison looking at each other.

"Okay well, we can walk to the chorus of My First Kiss by 3OH!3 featuring Ke$ha" Massie said.

The girls nodded.

"_She don't wanna give it up. Baby I can get it up. If I had it my way, you know what I'll make you say Ooooooh. Ooooooh_" Massie hummed in her head.

There was no guy who didn't stop and stare at them. The first store? Of course, BCBG, for Alicia's ah-mazing dress. They found it right away, knowing Alicia she would've bought it online if they didn't go to the mall today.

"Next store?" Massie asked.

"MAC?" Claire offered up a suggestion.

"We taught you well Claire, MAC it is" Massie had a smile on her face.

They strutted to MAC still in the beat of My First Kiss.

"Is Duh-livia following us?" Alicia whispered in Massie's ear.

"What are you talking about?" Massie asked confused. She turned around looking where Alicia looked. And there she was, Olivia Ryan also know as Duh-livia. Who was still with her? Of course, Derrick.

"Hey Massie, Alicia, Kristen, Dylan and Claire! Massie! I didn't know you were back in town!" Duh-livia said as she ran to the girls.

They all had managed to plaster fake smiles on their faces.

"Hey Olivia!" Massie said with fake enthusiasm. "I just got back today!"

"That's so cool!" Olivia said obviously admiring Massie like she always does when she's around her.

"Yeah, I guess" Massie said. She was so busy talking to Olivia, and faking to be friendly she didn't notice that a certain boy walked up behind her.

"Massie?" the boy said.

That caught Massie off guard. She quickly spun around. It was someone she never thought she would talk to for a long time.

"Oh, hey Derrick" Massie said pretending to be paying attention to Claire showing her a new MAC eye shadow.

"Is that really you?" Derrick asked stupidly, as if he didn't believe his eyes.

"Yes, of course it's me" Massie rolled her eyes and then sighed.

"Can, you know, Can we talk? Alone?" Derrick sounded like he still didn't believe that she was in front of him.

"Um... sure" Massie said.

They both went out of MAC and sat down on a bench in front of the store.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Massie asked.

"I just need to know one thing." Derrick said.

"Well, what do you need to know?" Massie asked. She knew what he was going to ask.

"Why did you leave? And most importantly why didn't you tell me?" Derrick asked. He held her chin.

"Well—" Massie was cut off by the chorus of All Again for You by We the Kings.

It was Massie's phone. She fished her phone out of her D&G clutch. It was her mom.

"Hello mom?" Massie said.

"Hey sweetie, get home now since the family is over and we are all going out for dinner" Kendra said.

"Okay, I'm coming" Massie said. She pressed 'End Call' on her iPhone touch screen.

"Look, Derrick. I have to go home" Massie said.

"But—" Derrick got cut off by Massie.

"I'm sorry, I'll explain tomorrow" Massie hurried into the MAC store to get the girls. In 5 minutes the girls all got into the Range Rover. Isaac dropped off each one. Finally Massie got home in 15 minutes.

"Mom! I'm home" Massie yelled into the house.

"I'm in the kitchen honey!" Kendra yelled to her daughter.

Massie was confused. Kendra never cooked; as a matter of fact she was hardly ever in the kitchen. She made her way to the kitchen. The family's black pug, Bean following her. She found out that she was only telling the family cook what to cook for tonight's dinner.

"Yes, make 3 ravioli dishes, 2 lasagna dishes and 4 big bowls of Ceaser Salad." Kendra said to the chef for probably the 4th time.

"Okay Mrs. Block" the chef said.

"Hey mom" Massie said to Kendra.

"Hey sweetie" Kendra said smiling at her daughter.

"I'm going up to change for tonight's dinner" Massie said while exiting out the kitchen.

Massie's 4 inch heels clicked on the hard wood floor all the way up the stairs and into her room. She had got the carpet out of her room and exchanged it for a hard wood floor. She picked out a Forever Unique pink and black dress, Ralph Lauren Hope Black Leather Heels, Peyton Leather Large Wristlet, 1 Carat Pink Tourmaline and Diamond 14K White Gold Necklace, Stone and Pearl Asymmetrical Headband, MAC Dazzleglass in Internationalist, and Her signature perfume Chanel No.19.

(See Outfit on my profile)

"How do I look Bean?" Massie asked as she titled her head slightly to the left.

Bean barked which usually meant Fantastic.

Massie took a deep breath and slowly descended the grand staircase where she was greeted by family members she hasn't seen in years.

(Sorry being kind of lazy so I'm going to skip to after the party)

_3 hours later..._

"Well, that went well, right Massie?" Kendra said and then she turned to her daughter.

"Yes, it did mom" Massie sighed.

Tomorrow she had to explain why she left and why she didn't say goodbye to Derrick…

**Ooooo you like so far?**

**TELL ME WHAT MASSIE SHOULD TELL DERRICK! I'M CLUELESS! HELP!**

**Anyways RATE AND REVIEW!**

**God Bless,**

**Massie Gomez**


	4. Author's Note

**I am so sorry to say this, but i am not uploading another chapter until i get at like 5 more reviews. i'm really sorry but if you want this sotry to continue please get your friends to read this story and review!**

**God Bless.**

**Massie Gomez**


	5. All Again For You

**Thanks for the amazing reviews! I love reading each and every one of them! They give me amazing ideas!**

**dollface – I don't upload these chapters for haters. I upload them for Clique readers. I don't need your hater Reviews. If you don't like my story than don't read it.**

**amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3 – I will make a chapter for Claire and Cam in one of the following chapters.**

**Now let's get on with the story!**

_We had it all in front of us  
You were the one  
I was in love  
But you always hurt  
the one you lost  
I couldn't get enough_

Massie woke up bright and early the next morning. Around 6:30a.m. She did her morning routine. Sit up, stretch, slip on her fuzzy purple slippers, trudge to the bathroom take a shower, put on her makeup, blow dry her hair (BTW, she doesn't need to straighten it 'cause her natural hair is straight), and then lastly go to her huge walk-in closet to pick what she's going to wear.

She picked a Susana Monaco Tank Bubble Dress, a KRMA Jacket, Dune Platform Gladiator Sandals, Rafe New York Reese Medium Satchel in hot pink, Tiffany & Co. Diamond Bow Pendant, Dior Bon Voyage Black Dark Grey Sunglasses, a Striped Bow Headband. She had no makeup on put just put MAC Lustreglass in Love Nectar. It was her summer pick lip gloss. For her scent, she had on her signature scent Chanel No.19. (See on my profile for outfit)

Massie looked at her full length mirror. Her look said '_I just threw this on_' not '_I'm trying way too hard_'. Derrick would definitely call her hot. She took one last look in the mirror and headed down the stairs.

"Mom! I'm going out with Derrick" Massie yelled to her mother, who was probably upstairs.

"Okay sweetie!" Kendra yelled back to her daughter.

As she opened the door, she saw Derrick already waiting for her. Last night she had texted him saying that she would explain everything tomorrow at a place she wanted to show him and for him to wait for her in front of her house.

"Hey" Massie said as she sat down beside Derrick on the stone steps.

"Hey, so are you going to answer my question?" Derrick asked hopefully.

"I promised I would answer your question and explain everything at the place I'm about to show you" Massie said.

And with that, she stood up and motioned Derrick to do the same.

"Close your eyes" Massie said.

Derrick closed his eyes. He thought that once he did, she would run away and never give him her explanation. But then, slowly but surely, he felt her fingers intertwine with his. She began to walk, and he followed. Not sure of where they were going but just wanting to be with her. He was afraid that he would step into something when she was leading him, but then he shook his head and told himself fiercely. '_Trust her._' And at last, He trusted her.

In what had seemed like hours to Derrick, they had finally reached their destination. He slowly opened his eyes. And there he was standing in his most favorite place in the world. In Westchester Park in front of that very bench that he and Massie had their first kiss.

Massie patted the seat next to her. Derrick sat down next to her.

Massie took a breath. "Don't you love it here? It so quiet" Massie said.

"Yea, I used to come here almost every day after you left." Derrick looked down as he said those words.

"Oh," Massie said simply.

"So, are you going to give me the explanation you own me?" Derrick asked.

"Only if you answer my question first" Massie said.

"Okay, fine what is it?" Derrick asked.

"Are you and Olivia, you know, dating?" Massie said arching her professionally eyebrow.

"What? No, of course not, she's just a friend" Derrick said.

"Are you sure?" Massie asked.

"Yes" Derrick said simply.

"Wait, have you gotten over me at all?" Massie asked.

"Well…" Derrick looked up and saw Massie's right eyebrow arching up. "No"

"Oh" Massie instantly felt bad. In England she had at least kissed 1 guy and he couldn't even get over her.

"Okay, now answer mine, why did you leave?" Derrick said.

"It was because of…" Massie hesitated. "Personal reasons"

"Massie don't lie" Derrick said.

"Okay, I left because I saw you kissing Olivia, that night at the party. I just couldn't take anymore drama, I felt like I had to leave right away. So I told my parents, they understood and said that I could finish my high school studies in England." Massie explained

"Well, that answer my next question 'Why didn't you say goodbye to me'" Derrick said.

"I'm sorry, I really am." Massie said.

And for the first time in 4 years Derrick looked into Massie's eyes. And saw that she was actually sorry. The word 'sorry' isn't exactly an easy word for an alpha, it's even a harder word for Massie.

Derrick couldn't help himself. When he looked into her amber eyes, he knew it was happening again. He was falling for Massie Block again. As if on instinct he leaned in. So did she, they both shared another kiss with each other in years. And when they were kissing, in the distance it was playing their song. '_Today, dressed up in designer drugs. Dedicated to the one, I'll always love. The one who really messed me up_'

"Block, will you promise me something?" Derrick asked once they broke apart.

Massie smiled. Derrick had called her Block, the nickname he had made for hr in 7th grade. "Anything."

"Promise me that you'll never leave," Derrick said smiling with her.

"Well, I can't promise that" Massie said

Derrick's smile fell.

"I'm kidding! I promise." Massie said finally. Then she burst into laughter.

Derrick smiled grew back again.

"Not funny Block" Derrick said.

Massie just kept on laughing.

"Okay but seriously, I need to ask you something really serious." Derrick's face turned serious.

"Well, what is it?" Massie asked.

**Ooooo cliff hanger (:**

**Haha you guys are going to hate me (: But it's worth it. PLEASE REVIEW! 5 REVIEWS TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**God Bless,**

**Massie Gomez**


	6. Two More Lonely People

**OMG! I'm so sorry that I made you wait that long! Haha, 'cause I didn't know that my friends were hosting parties and all that for the last day of school! So I wasn't able to write at all! I'll try to post at least two chapters today and if I don't, I'm really sorry!**

**Let's get on with the story!**

_And there's two more lonely people  
In the world tonight  
Baby, you and I are just two more lonely people  
Who gave up the fight  
yeah, wrong or right_

"Well, what is it?" Massie asked.

"Um… well…" Derrick struggled to get words out of his mouth. He hasn't been this nervous since the coach told him that he had to sing at the talent show for his punishment.

"Well… What?" Massie asked impatiently.

Derrick looked to the side; he saw Kristen running up to them and sighed in relief.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Kristen asked looking between the two.

"Nothing" Massie and Derrick said in unison.

"Okay… you guys are acting strange." Kristen said.

"No, not really" Massie said denying everything.

"Okay, whatever." Kristen said.

"I'm gonna go, with Alicia, Dylan, and Claire to the mall, you wanna come Kris?" Massie asked changing the subject.

"Yea, sure let me just run home and change" Kristen said, and then she ran out of Westchester Park.

"Well, weren't you going to ask me something?" Massie asked Derrick, turning back to him.

"Well, yea I was." Derrick said.

"What were you going to ask me?" Massie asked again arching her eyebrow this time.

"Will—Will you be my girlfriend again Block? It's been four years and I still can't get over you." Derrick finally said, but then he instantly looked down on the ground afraid of what her answer might be.

"Um..." Massie pretended to think. "Of course" Massie said with a smile.

Derrick finally looked up and met her amber eyes directly. He smiled with her as he stood up and twirled Massie around. And when he set her back on the ground, he kissed her.

When they finally pulled away, they just held each other. Suddenly Derrick's cell phone started to buzz. Massie took it out of his back pocket and clicked '_read message_'. It was from Duh-livia. She read it and dropped the phone. She broke away from Derrick and started running away from him. She ran back to her house. Inez opened the door for her and then she quickly ran up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door. She did something she rarely did. She cried, she cried her eyes out on her purple duvet. When she finally finished crying which felt like hours she stood up and walked to her bathroom. Her makeup was running and her eyes were all red and puffy. She removed all her makeup and finally sat on her chair. She did something she didn't do in a long time. She signed in on AIM.

_Massiekur has signed on._

She smiled at her old aim name. She changed it.

_ºMassieElizabethBlock_ _has signed on._

**LeeshRiveraHeartsYou: **Love the new AIM name

**ºMassieElizabethBlock:** Love urs (:

**LeeshRiveraHeartsYou: **ahah thanks (:

**ºMassieElizabethBlock: **welcome (:

**LeeshRiveraHeartsYou: **Thought, we were going shopping?

**ºMassieElizabethBlock: **Change of plans, I can't go, but you guys can (: Have Fun!

_LeeshRiveraHeartsYou has signed off._

_D3rrickS0cc3rHarringt0n has signed on._

**D3rrickS0cc3rHarringt0n: **Why'd you run away Block?

Massie hesitated to answer.

**ºMassieElizabethBlock:** ...

**D3rrickS0cc3rHarringt0n:** Talk.

**ºMassieElizabethBlock:** Fuck you Harrington.

**D3rrickS0cc3rHarringt0n: **What did I do?

**ºMassieElizabethBlock:** You were born.

**D3rrickS0cc3rHarringt0n: **What the Fuck? I thought we were dating?

**ºMassieElizabethBlock:** Are you a Jesse McCartney song?

**D3rrickS0cc3rHarringt0n: **No

**ºMassieElizabethBlock: **Cuz it's over.

She smirked, she had used the old comebacks that she used to use in 7th Grade.

With that Massie shut off her computer, not sure what to do anymore. She plugged in her iPhone to her iHome and turned to the song that best related to this situation.

'Two More Lonely People' By Miley Cyrus blasted through the room.

"Well you know my heart is aching. You don't have to break it. If love don't change your mind. Then there's two more lonely people tonight. I don't want your pictures. I don't want your sympathy. We don't have to be friends. We don't have to be enemies" Massie sang out loud.

She didn't care who was watching or who was listening. She had a amazing voice, everyone had told her so.

**Well that's your chapter you guys! Next chapter with be a Clam chapter! So all you Clam fans out there, the next chapter will be your favorite chapter! 5 REVIEWS TILL THE NEXT ONE!**

**God Bless,**

**Massie Gomez**


	7. Stay

**Okay, just as I promised this will be a Clam chapter, for all the Clam readers that read my story (: This story is dedicated to ****amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3 and** **JiLLiAN2548****! They wanted a Clam chapter and they're gonna get one!**

_And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way  
But I'm coming home I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay_

Claire moved out of the Block's guest house 2 years ago when Jay Lyons and Judi Lyons, her parent sold the painting that they had and had managed to make millions from those paintings. She was now living large in her amazing mansion close to Massie's house.

She had her own Baby Blue iMac. She was signed on AIM, when an invite for iChat popped up. She click accept since it was from Cam. Secretly, she liked him since 7th grade and was afraid to tell Cam.

"Hey Cam" Claire said with a smile on her face. She always had a smile on her face when she was with or talking to Cam.

"Hey Claire" Cam shared the same smile.

"What's up?" Claire asked casually.

"Nothing really, what about you?" Cam responded.

"Nothing, just bored" Claire said as she rested her cheek on her palm.

"You wanna go somewhere? Like the movies or something?" Cam asked.

Claire's face lit up. "Like on a date?"

"Yea, like a date" Cam smiled.

"Okay, sure that'd be fun" Claire said

"Awesome" Cam simple said. "Well, I have to go, I'll see you at around 6?"

Claire looked at the clock, it was 3. "Sure"

"Okay bye Claire" Cam said

"Bye" Claire said.

Claire turned off iChat and her iMac. Claire squealed. "I'm going on a date with Cam!" After her embarrassing moment of squealing and jumping around her room, Claire took a baby blue bath robe and walked into her blue bathroom. She took a long shower and washed her hair. She blow dried her hair and then curled her hair. She looked amazing. (Outfit on my profile)

When she was finally done, it was 5:45, she had 15 minutes left until Cam came so she started texting Massie, Alicia, Kristen and Dylan. (Sorry for saying all their names since they are going to university so they aren't called TPC anymore)

**Claire:** Going on a date with Cam! ^^

**Kristen:** Congrats Claire (:

**Massie:** Congrats (:

**Alicia: **Hope you have fun!

**Dylan:** Have fun Claire!

**Claire: **Rate Me?

Claire took a picture of herself in the outfit she was wearing and sent it to them.

**Kristen: **9.5

**Massie:** err… 9.7

**Alicia: **9.6

**Dylan: **9.7

**Claire: **K thanks.

Claire stop texting and started to watch The Hills. 15 minutes later, Cam came and picked up Claire.

"Hey, you look… wow." Cam said in disbelief.

"You're not so bad yourself" Claire giggled.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" Cam asked.

"ECLIPSE!" Claire squealed.

"Why that movie?" Cam smiled.

"Cause its part of the Twilight Saga and I'm in love with the book Eclipse!" Claire explained.

"Fine" Cam said simply as he parked the car in the parking lot of the movie theaters.

Claire and Cam got their tickets and bought their snacks and then sat in the movie theaters. Soon after they took their seats, the movie started. Claire was really into the movie, while Cam was bored out of his mind.

Claire looked at him.

"It's the best part Cam and you look bored!" Claire whispered.

"Well, sorry! But I'm not really into this movie" Cam whispered back.

"Well, what are you interested in?" Claire whispered clearly flirting now. She had gotten more confident over the years.

"You" Cam said simply

Claire couldn't answer because the instant he said that, Cam's lips were on hers. They were kissing each other passionately. When they pulled away, Claire blushed.

"You look so cute when you blush" Cam said.

"Thanks" Claire said. Her cheeks turning red.

**That's your chapter you guys! Hope you like it! I enjoyed writing it! Oh! And I will be posting a new story called 'Not Calling Him Dad' It will be based on Massie and Derrick! Hope you will like that story too!**

**God Bless,**

**Massie Gomez**


	8. Wish You Were Here

**Hello, it's been awhile since I updated this story. How do you feel about a Camp Rock Crossover with Wizards of Waverly Place? Please tell me in the reviews! The Story would be called 'Shane's fan interest.'**

_Wish you were here  
Wish you well  
If you'd only share this hell  
But you leave  
And the stains are left on me  
I wish you, I wish you were here  
I wish you, I wish you were here  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh_

Massie fell asleep after a few songs that blasted from her iHome. In the morning, Massie woke up earlier than usual. The text message kept on running again and again through her head. '_Derry, Get any dirt on Ugly Assie yet?' _It broke her heart, it was the first time and the last time she cried for Derrick Luke Harrington.

She logged on to AIM. Unfortunately, Derrick was on.

**D3rrickS0cc3rHarringt0n: **Look, Olivia h8s u, and knew that I was with u so she sent that text.

**ºMassieElizabethBlock:** yea, like I totally believe u.

**D3rrickS0cc3rHarringt0n:** I'm telling the truth Block.

**ºMassieElizabethBlock:** Well, if u haven't heard, I don't give a fuck about u.

**D3rrickS0cc3rHarringt0n: **Block, you have to believe me, give me a second chance. I promise I won't fuck it up.

**ºMassieElizabethBlock:** Why would I want to do that?

**D3rrickS0cc3rHarringt0n:** Because, I know you still like me.

**ºMassieElizabethBlock:** Ha, in your dreams Harrington.

**D3rrickS0cc3rHarringt0n: **please, just one chance Block, I promise you won't regret it

**ºMassieElizabethBlock: **Ugh, fine, where, when?

**D3rrickS0cc3rHarringt0n:** I'll pick you up, 6 pm.

**ºMassieElizabethBlock: **Okay whatev.

Massie rolled her eyes. '_What am I doing?_' Massie asked herself. But, she curled her hair and got dressed since it was already 3:30. It took about 2 hours or so. (Outfit on my profile)

She had half an hour so she had enough time to download a new ringtone and set it as her ringtone. She finally picked 'Wish You Were Here' by Hey Monday. She set it as her new ringtone and then her doorbell rang. Perfect. Just in time. She walked down the stairs and opened the door. There stood Derrick, looking sexy, no, scratch that, looking as ugly as ever.

Massie rolled her eyes.

"Hey Derrick" Massie said sounding un-interested.

"Hey Block" Derrick giving her one of his charming smiles.

"Let's go" Massie said walking out the door and locking it.

"Okay, well close your eyes Block" Derrick said.

"Ugh, fine" Massie said closing her eyes.

Derrick led Massie to his sleek black Porsche and opened the door for her. Massie had to touch the seat and the car like a blind person to get in. She was surprised that she had actually listened to Derrington. She was counting every single fucking second. In exactly 15 minutes they arrived.

"Okay we're here" Derrick said finally. The whole car ride was silence, no one said a thing.

"Whatev," Massie said simply.

Again, Derrick was a gentleman and opened the door for her and helped her out of the car. He led her to a place that had music playing and smelt amazing. Massie slowly opened her eyes when they stopped walking. Derrick noticed her eyes opening.

"No peeking" Derrick said quickly. Massie quickly closed her eyes, but said nothing. Derrick and Massie started walking again then Massie heard a chair being pulled back and Derrick leading her to sit on one to the chairs. Finally, he sat down on the other side and told her to open her eyes.

Massie opened her eyes to see an amazing table that was set up. A band was playing some really romantic music. Derrick was smiling at her, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Wow Derrick, I didn't know you had a romantic side to you" Massie blurted out.

"Well, I do and I brought it out for you" Derrick said.

Massie couldn't help but giggle. '_Ugh, why am I falling for him again?_' Massie asked herself.

"Well, what do you want to eat?" Derrick asked.

"Um… I think I'll have a Garden Salad, and a glass of ice water, how about you?" Massie said looking at the menu and then looking up at Derrick.

"I'll have the steak and a coke" Derrick said.

"Pig" Massie said laughing at him.

"I'm glad, you gave me a second chance Massie" Derrick said.

It was the first time he had said her name this night.

"I think, I'm glad too" Massie said smiling.

**Okay, so there is your chapter! My reviewers, wanted a drama-free date night with Massington and you got it! I'm pretty sure I'm going to start the story 'Shane's fan interest' today! Probably 2 or 3 chapter on that story! Love you guys! REMEMBER TO REIVEW!**

**God Bless, **

**Massie Gomez**


End file.
